Under the Grey Sky of Doom
by Blackheart Ravensoul
Summary: The choises we make influence the world around us. Making the wrong choice could cost more than Doom can imagine, but he is not the only one making a fatal decision.


Under the Grey Sky of Doom

Chapter 1

Revelations

Doom was unsettled, new had reached him that Sora has joined the Avengers. It has been three years since he last saw her. Still unsure of what to make of this he couldn't help but feel hurt that the girl didn't come to him first. But then he had to constantly remind himself that she didn't want him in her life.

Victor von Doom first met Sora three years ago under the most bizarre circumstances. One spring evening she simply appeared in the balcony of the Latverian embassy dressed like a ninja. Assuming she was another assassin sent to kill him by some political extremist party he attacked her. She dodged him and spoke.

"I'm not here to fight you. I want you to answer two questions for me" she spoke in a demanding tone

The girl was bold to address him like that but for some reason Doom decided to humor her. After all he could easily defeat her any time.

"You mean to tell me you broke into the house of Doom just to ask a question?" her motives did seem suspicious" Tell me child what could be so important?"

"Do you know a woman named Agatha Rozfeld?"

At the mention of the name Doom fell silent. He didn't answer, the memories that came rushing back left him unable to speak.

"I will take your silence as a yes" the girl stated.

"Second question. Did you have an affair with her?"

"What business is it of yours you insolent brat!" the girls question made him snap.

"She was my mother" the girl responded

"Was?"

"She passed away nine months ago" the girl said.

"I see…" Doom was at a loss of words yet again

"I have the answers I need" the girl said and before Victor could snap out of it she climbed over the rail and jumped down.

He glanced down but didn't see anything. She had vanished. It after he returned inside that the true meaning of the girls questions hit him. He fell to his chair in disbelief.

"It can't be.."

He met Agatha seventeen years ago in Latveria. She was German woman who fell in love with a man from Latveria. Unfortunately few years later after she moved there her husband passes away, their little business went bankrupt and she ended up in the brothel. One night when Doom there choosing a new concubine of the old one began to bore him he saw Agatha. She wasn't the most beautiful woman there but she was different, she looked so out of place there. He felt something that might be called pity towards her. He chose her. She was shy, timid almost pathetic. She was abused by the other customers she had to serve. But Agatha never complained no matter how much they hurt her.

Victor realized she wasn't cut out for this harsh life. He let her stay at the palace and kept their lovemaking to a minimum. Most times they would talk. She became something close to a friend to him. Knowing full well that if she was sent back to the brothel she will most likely die, Doom let her go. Even gave her money. After that he heard that she went back to Germany and opened a flower shop with the money he gave her. One year later she married a second time, a Japanese businessman and moved with him to Japan. Soon after she had a baby.

Doom stared at his computer screen. There was picture of Agatha and her husband Akiro Tsuzuka and their daughter Sora. The girl didn't look Japanese, she was completely white despite being the daughter of an Asian and a European woman. Doom also noted that the girl was born sixteen and a half years ago. There were various articles about her in the newspapers. The girls was really talented. She took part in many competitions: sports, art, science and won first place in all of them. She was had a black belt in karate, won many kendo competitions, had awards for swimming. Sora also won several haiku tournaments with poems of her own composition. The girl took part in mathematics tournaments solving all the advanced problems in record time. Won an award from chemistry and physics. She also appeared to be close friends with a rising Japanese pop star Tori Mikurama.

The girls was smart and famous for it. The articles also said that she was going to America as part of an exchange program. But the only part that Doom was interested in was the date of her birth. She was born a moth before the wedding took place. Agatha joked about wanting the birth to be a wedding for both of them ,but the baby had other plans.

There could have been many possibilities but Doom didn't need to guess. He knew, he could feel it. The feeling in his gut was too strong to deny. Of course he could hunt down the girl and take her DNA sample but he knew there was no need for that. The date fit and all the other facts pointed to it. Sora was his daughter.

NOTE: Sora (jap.)- Sky


End file.
